Grand-Father and Son
by PixieXW
Summary: A little snippet between Henry and his Grandpa. It came to me when I read something about Henry having no male influence. Needless to say this takes place before Henry's Father is revealed, probably after 2x09 but its not specific.


It was a great feeling, to have Henry to ourselves for the night. Most grandparents could say that but most grandparents weren't the same age as their daughter, or still perfectly capable of having children of their own. His Mom had gone out, been dragged away by Ruby and Ashley for some girl time. As much as Emma hadn't been for going out she was an adult and she could tell we would appreciate some time alone. She had turned a light shade of pink as she made sure we didn't do anything with Henry in the house, or at the very least awake. That was another thing, with four people living in an open plan house us becoming parents again was even less likely. Still we were perfectly happy to snuggle up on the sofa together, something that felt odd in front of Emma. It was strange to think she'd already been through it all with Henry's Father. We'd spent the first half of the night watching a fantasy film with Henry, a film which all of us thought funny since we could have played the parts instead. I'd noticed the curiosity on Henry's face as Snow repeatedly fed me bits of popcorn. And again when she moved across to sit between my legs and lean on my chest, I noticed the attention he paid to her contented sigh when I began to rub her stomach-a thing she'd found relaxing during her pregnancy and still did now. I probably should've been aware of what might come but I'd never thought it would so soon.  
At the end of the film Snow reluctantly got off me and went to change into something more comfortable while I took Henry, already in his Pyjamas, up to his Mum's bed. Tucking him in I lit a candle and said goodnight. I was preparing to turn and go back down when he spoke to me,  
"Grampa, can I ask you something?" His voice was quiet but inquisitive as always.  
"Sure, go ahead," I smiled, sitting down by his feet.  
"What is making love?"  
My throat dried out instantly at the thought. So that was why he'd been watching us all evening. However I didn't know what he actually thought it was. Had he heard the words and mistaken it for the way Snow and I always acted around each other, or was he really asking about sex.  
I took a deep breath and tried hard not to look uncomfortable,  
"Sure, what do you wanna know?"  
Henry began to fiddle with his blue blanket,  
"I know that it's how baby's are made and stuff but, what is it like? How do you know to do it?"  
"You just know, there just comes the time when you and your girlfriend or whatever you wish to call her are ready to share everything with each other, ready to have a baby."  
"But you don't just do it to have babies."  
"Henry, where did you hear all this from?"  
He shrugged and began to look uncomfortable again,  
" I, uh, I heard you and Grandma talking about it...,"  
At that I had to laugh, maybe we had to learn to be a little more discreet.  
"You didn't answer my question." He was so persistent- it appeared to run down the female side of the family.  
"No, I didn't. And no there's more to it than making babies."  
"But what."  
I had to think about this one, try not to relate it too much to images of Snow. Trying to think in a way that didn't detail the sensations of being inside her body, chest to chest, mouth to mouth.  
"Ok, well. Think of it this way, why do people use the term making love? Because when first they do it they are opening up to each other in the closest way. They are partaking in something that feels more than just good, it feels amazing. Kissing and holding hands are all very well but when you make love with someone you connect with them in the most special way."  
"Do you do that with Grandma?" I tried not to laugh at his innocence, he clearly was still too young to add up all the pieces.  
"Yes," there was no point in being dishonest, "that's how your mom came about isn't it?"  
"And me." I nodded.  
"Can I ask one more thing?" I nodded again, stroking a hand through his hair.  
"Will you and Grandma do it to make another baby? One day?"  
I smiled, it had been on our agenda to talk about tonight.  
"I hope so Henry. Goodnight."  
"Goodnight Grandpa


End file.
